


Harley's Tattooed Hero

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: DC Extended Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Good guy Chato, Karens of the world, Pre-Relationship, creepy guys, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Harley?” he rumbles, low and confused.She giggles, all bright and bubbly, with a dramatic roll of their eyes. “My name, silly. Figured you were calling me a crazy person in your head, hot stuff. Harley Quinn. Pleased to meet ya, handsome.” And thrusts out her free hand to shake his.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel & Chato Santana, Harleen Quinzel/Chato Santana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Harley's Tattooed Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

“Hey, sugar-bear!” a bubbly, soft voice calls to him, as the person comes sliding up next to him. “If you let me hold your hand,” they continue — she, he amends by the fact she’s wearing a shirt that reads, ‘My pronouns are she/her’, blond pigtails bouncing as she wiggles, pressing in closer than is usually accepted in polite society. “I’ll buy ya any coffee _and_ treat ya want.”

Chato blinks, long and slow, staring down at this… this person. “Uh.” Is all he really gets out before she beams up at him, all sunshine and rainbows.

“Thanks, hot stuff,” she says, tangling their fingers together, somehow pressing even closer into him. “You’re a lifesaver. Obviously the cherry flavor. ‘Cause everyone knows it’s the _best_ of ‘em all.”

“Um,” he stutters out, brows climbing higher and higher to his hairline. Or, where it would be, if he didn’t religiously keep his head shaved, that was. He eyes her, the bright colors of her mismatched outfit, and decides, it’s just far too early to question anything life is throwing at him.

Especially before he’s had a chance to get a cup or four of coffee in him. 

“Any ideas on what’cha wants to get, hot stuff?” she asks, excited and loud. Drawing the attention of those around them. 

Wincing at her volume, he ignores the huff of irritation from the ladies standing in front of him. The same ones who’ve been eyeing him for the last five minutes, either from his skin color or the tattoo’s on his face, he isn’t sure. But he decides he’ll indulge the crazy person encroaching on his time. At least they seem to by irritating Karen 1 and 2, so it’s working out in his favor that way at least. 

Looking down at the blond, he tilts his head as if actually considering, before answering, “Black coffee.” He holds back the urge to chuckle, as he watches her face scrunch up in distaste at this choice.

“That’s so boring, sugar, so boring.” She sighs dramatically, flipping on pigtail, ends dyed blue over her shoulder. “But fine. I said I’d buy ya, whatever ya wanted. So one black coffee, it shall be.” Here, she leans in closer, as if preparing to share a secret. “Harley, by the way.”

“Harley?” he rumbles, low and confused.

She giggles, all bright and bubbly, with a dramatic roll of their eyes. “My name, silly. Figured you were calling me a crazy person in your head, hot stuff. Harley Quinn. Pleased to meet ya, handsome.” And thrusts out her free hand to shake his.

This time, he doesn’t bite back the low chuckles. Moving his free hand, he shakes her’s, with a small, awkward smile. “Chato Santana,” he answers, softly. “Cheap hand holder,” he jokes, voice low and throaty.He watches the way her face goes slack with surprise, before she lets out a bark of joyous laughter. 

“So,” he asks, after letting her calm down, and finally, _finally_ getting to move a step up in the ridiculously long line at the cafe. “Why’d you need a hand to hold, anyway?”

“That guy,” she tilts her head towards the back of the line, where unfortunately a few men are standing at, “Well, he’s been following me the last few blocks. And well, when I popped in here, I was really just hopin’ to lose him in the crowd. But then I spotted you,” here she pauses, gives him a grin twice as big as she had been. “Scary, mean looking. And figured you’d probably be a sweetie and help me out. Or, I’d buy ya a treat, and you’d help me out. Either way. Outta everyone in here, you looked the least likely to not turn me down.”

Chato shifts, making himself stand up from where he’d been trying to slouch and blend in some, and frowns, making the tattoo’s on his face standout a little more pronounced. Eyes flicking down to lock with hers, he asks quietly, “You got a cell on you, or something?”

Her face twists up into a confused frown, and she shakes her head. 

“Well,” he starts, shifting again, and somehow pressing into her a little more. “If you’re cool with it. I’ll walk you some place, where you can call a friend, to get you or I can drop you by a friend who works private security.”

She blinks, slowly, “Why?”

“You shouldn’t head straight home, Harley, if someone’s following you. And my _Abuela_ would rise from the grave to murder me, if I didn’t make sure you got outta here safe.”

Harley’s lips stretch into a wobbly smile, and she gives his hand a squeeze. “I knew you were a _good_ guy, hot stuff. Knew it when I spotted ya trying to blend in, so not to scare the grannies up a few spaces.” She pauses, biting at her lip and looking at him before continuing on. “I wouldn’t mind if ya left with me to somewhere else. I could probably call Lawton. He’d come pick me up,” she ends it, like a question.

“Floyd Lawton?”

Brightening, she nods, sending her pigtails bouncing like crazy. “Yeah! You know him?”

“I do.” He eyes her, trying to roll through his conversations with the other man, trying to remember if he’s ever mentioned a Harley at all. But he comes up blank. “We work together. Or, we’ve worked together before.”

“Oh! Diablo?” 

Furrowing his brow, he nods once.

“The go boom, fire guy!” She laughs, and they move up another space in line. “Zoe’s talked about ya, some. She’s told me, how you once accidentally nearly took off Digger’s eyebrows!”

Groaning, he brings his free hand up to rub at his face. “Of course, of course Zoe would tell people _that_ story,” he grumbles, good-naturedly. “Even after she got twenty bucks outta me, not to do so.”

Giggling, she pushes into his side some, getting him to bring his hand from his face. “She only told me bits, ‘fore Floyd got home. Lines pretty long though, could tell me the whole thing while we wait?” 

Grinning, Chato shakes his head, “Okay, but you can’t tell Lawton this. Because I was supposed to be keeping an eye on Zoe when it happened.”

“Deal,” she says, thrusting her freehand out for him to shake again.

He does so, with a chuckle before launching into the tale.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
